


Drabbles

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different world each time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfume (Hip Hop Unit)

**S.Coups:** Everything starts smelling like your perfume to him. From his clothes all the way to his blankets. In a way, this comforts him. It proves how much both of you stick to each other. On nights where he can’t hold you in his arms he snuggles a little closer to his blankets and fall asleep in its warmth… it feels as if you’re right there with him. 

 **Wonwoo:** Wonwoo doesn’t want her to stick too close to him because of her perfume. After all, what is he doing embracing another woman in the club when he has you waiting back home? No way is he going home smelling like another woman. 

 **Mingyu:** He always buys you perfume as gifts for mini anniversaries but you never wear them. He never mentions it but he feels quite sad about it. His mind changes though, once he hugs you and he smells your natural mixed scent of fresh laundry, shampoo, and lotion he finds himself falling more in love with this natural side of you. 

 **Vernon:** You smell like a noona to him, matter of fact you _are_ his nonna. Every time you walk by and he catches your scent his mind goes dizzy. All he wants to do is bury his nose in you neck and let your perfume drive him crazy. He wants to prove to you that he is not a kid, he’s a _man too._


	2. First Meeting (OT13)

**S.Coups:** The day you met Seungcheol you were crying because the neighborhood kids took away your teddy bear for the nth time. Seungcheol always saw them but for some reason he couldn’t help you. As strange as it sounds, he liked the way your tears looked like diamonds under the sunlight. Some 5 year olds don’t know the concept of sadness until  someone explains. And the day he finally asked why you cried you told him how sad you felt when the other kids took away your beloved teddy bear. That’s when Seungcheol finally understood, and from that day forward everyone knew better than to make Seungcheol’s best friend cry.

 **Jeonghan:** The sound of a piano filled the empty school hallways when he first encountered you. He didn’t know much about playing music, but one thing’s for sure your piano sounded so sad that day. He was so surprised when he saw you in the music room playing your piano while crying. At the same time he was in awe on how you could play something so beautiful when your world seemed like it was falling apart.  _“Are you okay?”_ He asked while he handed you his handkerchief when you finished your performance. You gladly accepted his gesture and wipe your tears away and looked up to answer. That was the beginning of your adventure together. 

 **Joshua:** The day Joshua met you was the day he just so happened to be in the park playing the guitar for people who were passing by. Joshua loved music, he practically drowned in the sound the guitar in his hands made and he loved it when people around him did the same. So when he saw you sitting on the bench across from him with headphones on he couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset. Why weren’t you listening to _his_ music? Joshua was never the type to confront people but he found himself walking towards you with his guitar in his hands. That was when you took off your headphones and took noticed of guitar boy and fell in love with the way how gentle his hands looked strumming the strings on the guitar. 

 **Jun:** When Jun first saw you, you were running for your puppy that somehow managed to escape your grip. This happened a lot, after all it was a dog park. But what stood out was the facial expression you were making. He liked the way your face was full of worry, he found it cute. Jun quickly tied his dog leash around a pole and made a run for it. His long legs made it easy to catch up to you and soon he was dashing in front of you closer to reaching your dog. When Jun picked up your dog and started petting him you finally caught up panting. _“Thank you so much!”_ you said in between breaths and took your dog from his arms.  _“No problem.”_ He smiled and looked at you and your puppy. He started walking away towards his dog after he saw you relieved.  _“Wait up! Do you want to walk together?”_

 **Hoshi:** Hoshi caught your attention the moment you noticed him. He was everything you ever wanted to be, well more like he was someone you wanted to become like. He always had a bright smile that reached his ears, he helped everyone out with their dancing, he was so passionate and honestly that made you a little jealous. You who were struggling so hard to find your dream vs. him who already knew what he loved. The problem was that he had no idea of your existence, how could he not? You were always there wherever he was admiring him. It wasn’t until he suddenly collapsed from a fever in the dance practice room. The thud on the floor immediately made you alert and you almost started crying when you saw Hoshi passed out on the ground. You carried him to a couch and went running to the bathroom wetting an extra shirt you had with cold water and placed it on his forehead. After a while of taking care of him you fell asleep holding his hand. The cough that echoed the room woke you up and there you found Hoshi looking at you with a calm look on his face. _“So even in times like this, you take care of me…” he softly spoke._

 **Wonwoo:** You and Wonwoo did _not_ have a good impression of each other. That is only because Wonwoo is a sore loser when it comes to Mario Kart. You see, when you and him met it was through friends who met up and played video games all the time. So after what seemed like hours of him complaining about you throwing a banana peel right when he was about to cross the finish line, he suddenly stopped. He noticed the little pout you had on your face and how watery your eyes started to look. (Were you really going to start crying over Mario Kart?)  _“do you want to call it a truce and get some ice cream?”_ he blurts out. 

 **Woozi:** Never in his life did Woozi think that he would save someone else’s life. In his mind he only thought that kind of thing only happened in movies or books. But here he was saving a life,  _your_ life for the very first time. He calmly placed the heart your donor provided for you in your body and connected things that needed to be connected. He stitched your body together and took a look at the heart monitor and let out a breath of relief when the heart transplant was proven successful.  _“Good job, Dr Lee.”_  Everyone applauded and left the operation room. Every once in a while he would go to your room and check up on you and was delighted to see that you were making a speedy recovery. 1 year has passed so it comes to his surprise when you run up to him and almost hug him.  _“Thank you for taking care of me! Let me treat you to a meal.”_ Then for the rest of the day he finds himself being dragged around Seoul, but he’s not complaining about complaining about it… he is actually enjoying himself.

 **DK:** Seokmin grew quite fond of you when he noticed that you visited the library just as much as he did. Every time he saw you already had your nose buried in a different book. He started to grow concerned when he noticed himself studying you instead of some history notes he was supposed to go over. Your gestures amused him, from the way you would constantly move your hair out of your face to the way you always find weird ways to position yourself to peacefully read the book in your hands. Over time Seokmin would try to find ways to get you to notice him but all failed. So his solution? Read all the books you were going to read before you. Maybe, just maybe would she notice my name on the library checkout cards. Even then you didn’t notice, right when he was about to leave the library he felt a tap on his shoulders.  _“Are you perhaps Lee Seokmin?”_

 **Mingyu:** Being the tall puppy that he is, he didn’t notice that you were heading towards his direction with a stack of book in your arms. When he finally notices you, you were already on the floor with books sprawled out all around you. Mingyu can never forget the face you made at him (which totally didn’t suit you at all but nevertheless he found it cute)  _“Sorry! Here let me help you!”_ He immediately said while helping you pick up books from the ground.  Your face light up as you mumbled words of thanks and starting picking up books too. 

 **The8:**   _“Your know your hair has more variety in color than the snow cones we sell here!”_ That was the first thing you told him and to put it shortly, Minghao was taken aback.  _“Not that it’s bad!”_ You said when you saw his change of expression when you handed him the snow cone he ordered. It was a misunderstanding because Minghao always came to this ice cream shop and never had he ever noticed the smile you always gave him. That’s when he mentally slaps himself and tells himself to pay attention more. After all, he was missing out on one of the best smiles he had ever seen. 

 **Seungkwan:** Everything he knew about you was beautiful to him. Though the only thing he knew about you was the sound of your voice. The way you talked captivated him and when he heard you sing one of his favorite songs he realized that he was falling head over heels in love with you. Not being able to control his love for music, he suddenly finds himself singing along to every word with you in perfect harmony. He frowns a little when you stop singing,  _“what’s wrong?”_ he asked. Silence hung around the room until you spoke, _“you were just singing the wrong lyrics with so much passion, I can't help but notice.”_  He heard ruffling from your bag.  _“Here are the lyrics if you want.”_ He let out a small laugh and paused for a moment.  _“I can’t see.”_ Another silence hung around the room. All of that was interrupted with the sound of your voice filling the empty room once again. He can’t see your face but the warmth of your hands let him know you’re there with him. 

 **Vernon:** Both of your hands suddenly reached out to the last candy bar on the counter. You immediately snapped your head towards the stranger who dared to try to take away the last piece of happiness you were holding onto that day. And to your surprise he was staring back at you with the same look. Both of you stayed that way until the convenience store owner came out with another box placing it on the counter, giving both of you a questioning look. For a brief moment you forgot all about the stranger you were having a staredown with. Right when you were about to apologize he was already walking out of the store happily eating his candy bar. You rushed to the cash register and went running after him.  _“Hey I'm Y/N sorry for glaring at you! Do you go to school around here?”_  you asked when you noticed he had the same uniform as you.

 **Dino:** Chan was the newspaper delivery boy for your town. He found himself running into you way too much to his liking. Not that he didn’t like you, it was the opposite to that. He couldn’t help but like the way how your hair would look like under the sun or the way you would always had a smile on your face so early in the morning. So the morning you were waiting outside the door with two bottles of strawberry milk in your hands made him feel warm inside. 

“Here.” you said handing him a bottle of milk, “you always work so hard for us!” 

“Thanks.” he mumbled and gratefully took your treat. 

After a moment of silence, you started laughing out loud. He turned to your direction and gave you a questioning look. 

“Sorry, it’s just that your cheeks are pinker than the milk. Well see you later!” You said as you walked off to wherever you were going. 


	3. Things That Remind Him of You (Performance Unit)

**Jun:** The clouds. He onced asked you what you wanted to be when you were older and you responded with  _“The clouds. They go places.”_ Ever since then Jun pays more attention to the clouds that you must have admired so much. I mean, what kind of person says they want to be a cloud without a second thought? Then he saw it, the reason why you wanted to become a cloud so badly. They were free. He doesn’t know how you feel about it but to him you were much more than that. To him, you were freer than the clouds. 

 **Hoshi:** Planes. Like a plane everywhere you have been you left a trial. However, if someone takes their eyes off you for even a moment, it’s going to take a while to locate you again. For Hoshi, that wasn’t even a concern that crossed his mind… after all his eyes were always on you. You may be like a plane, up in the sky so high and hundred, maybe even thousands, miles beyond his reach. But that’s not a problem because Hoshi decided he’s going learn how to be a pilot. Until then, he can’t wait for the moment both of you are flying across the sky together. 

 **The8:** Snow. You were like the snow so pretty and cold at the same time. Your eyes resembled the colorful diamonds that appeared on the surface when under the sunlight. Unfortunately, you were also something that people step on without admiring the beauty of it all. He won’t step over you like they did. Instead, he’s going to build things with you and decorate you with snowmans and snow angels. And when you melt, you would transform into the spring you always were. 

 **Dino:** Fireworks. It makes sense right? Fireworks were pretty and so were you. He liked the way they always climbed up through the sky and scattered all over the place before shortly disappearing. But the sudden realization hits him. He doesn’t want you to be like a firework that shines so brightly and suddenly disappears. He wants you to stay and illuminate the sky forever.


	4. Thirteen Reasons To Love (OT13) .:*・°☆.。

**S.Coups:** Love hurts. You and Seungcheol dated when you were both young. Looking back at it now, you had never realized how destructive your relationship was. What they said is true, the more you hurt in a relationship the more you’re addicted to it. But you loved him so much. Even when he made you cry so hard you couldn't’t breathe, even after he told you to go away and never come back, hell even when he questioned why you both were still together after all this time. Despite all of that, he was the only one for you and you were the one for him. The sad thing? Years had already passed and you still haven’t known love like you have known it with Seungcheol. 

 **Jeonghan:** Love is beautiful. All cliche as it sounds it’s true. Love makes you see the beauty of things and make you more thankful for the simple things in life. Jeonghan may had been physically beautiful but for you, his personality outshined the beauty on the outside. But for Jeonghan, it was you that made his world more beautiful. Sure, the flowers were pretty but they looked even prettier when you were next to them. He’s just sad that you didn’t see what he did. He wanted to show you how beautiful you looked when you smile, or how happy you looked when you were eating something that he cooked for you.  _“Y/N, do you know how pretty you look right now?”_ You cheeks instantly grew hot but today, you finally knew the answer to the question he always asked.  _“Yeah. Thank you for showing me how to accept myself.”_ Jeonghan smiled at your answer. He’s glad that you’re seeing the world in a different way now.

 **Joshua:** It’s simple. For you and Joshua your relationship ran so smoothly that it was so simple. Just because love is simple doesn’t mean that you two didn’t love each other enough. It just means that you two were puzzle pieces that was so easy to put together. Sure you two didn’t fight as much as other couples did but that doesn’t mean you both never fought. You two were smart, you understood in order to move on you would need to apologize and talk. That’s what you did and it worked fine. Your relationship might be viewed as “simple” but your love was more complicated; it’s something that cannot  be solved. Fortunately, neither of you want to ever solve this complicated problem that looked so simple. 

 **Jun:** Because love is full of silence. You and Jun didn’t need much words to know what each other were thinking. Just one look in the eyes and Jun would know that all you want right now is to be held. When Jun looks at you, you know that he wants a kiss and that’s what you give him. “Actions speak louder than words.” Have you ever heard that phrase? Well that is exactly what your relationship with Jun was. It’s nice to be honest. Sometimes all you need is to be heard and other times all you need is the company of another person to make you feel better. However, that doesn’t mean your relationship is filled with silence. You and Jun talk all the time it’s just that you find more comfort in his silence. After all, it’s not the words coming out from his mouth that lead you to his soul, it’s his eyes.  

 **Hoshi:** Love is full of wishes. When Sooyoung is with you, he is always wishing for something. Whether it would be for your wellbeing, your dreams to come true, even for you to always be happy even if it wasn’t with him. Little did he know that you were doing the same for him. _“What do you wish for when you see a shooting star?”_  Soonyoung suddenly asks you while you two were glancing at the night sky on the hood his car.  _“I wish for your wishes to come true.”_ He immediately turns his head towards your direction and takes a long look at your side profile. _“Then I guess we're killing two birds with one stone. I always wish for yours to come true.”_ You laughed and linked your fingers with his. He doesn’t know though… he doesn’t know that all his wishes have been granted when he met you. 

 **Wonwoo:** It’s everywhere. Everywhere Wonwoo looked he would be reminded of you. He loved you so much that he somehow started finding constellations of your eyes, nose, lips. Little things remind him of you and suddenly you were everywhere. In everything he saw you and that made him so happy. When Wonwoo couldn’t see you all he had to do was look for something and be reminded of your smile. That’s what made Wonwoo smile just a little more brighter and get out of a bed with something to look forward to. _“Goodmorning, the flowers have bloomed and the sun feels a little more warmer today.”_ Even after you were long gone, Wonwoo was glad to always be surrounded by your presence. 

 **Woozi:** Love is slow. You and Jihoon have been stuck like glue ever since you met. The problem is that your glue somehow managed to turn into a different type of glue. As time passed and the more time you spent with him, your feelings developed. You found yourself stuck in a cliche plot of a movie and frankly you were tired. Tired from your main lead being so oblivious to your actions.  _“How long do I have to throw myself at you for you to understand my feelings?”_ Jihoon looked at you with a blank stare like he always did when he was confused.  _“You don’t have to anymore… I understand you now, so please forgive me for never realizing my feelings for you.”_ Love might be slow, but the wait is worth it. 

 **DK:** Because love can be the only exception. You were little when both of your parents divorced but you understood why they decided to split. The way you saw it was simple: your parents didn't’t love each other anymore. If love meant giving your all to someone so special and to have it destroyed in a second, then you didn’t want that. You don’t want to cry like they did, no way. That was until Seokmin came into your life… oh boy did he make you fall. However, you were so damn stubborn. But Seokmin tried so hard to make his way to your heart. It didn’t matter how high you built your walls he was always at the peak of climbing over.  _“I’m not going to promise you that you won't be hurt but I can promise you that I will stay by your side.”_ That was when you decided that Seokmin was going to be your only exception. 

 **Mingyu:** Love isn’t always romantic. Everyone thinks that soulmates are meant to fall in love and get married and start a life from there. That wasn’t the case with Mingyu. Mingyu loved so much that he felt like his heart can burst. When he was with you, he would find comfort in your smile and be happy that it was him that made you smile. You and Mingyu have been friends for a very long time and never once has he felt something else between you. You obviously felt the same and proved it to him multiple times. (you did threw up after he kissed you in your 15th birthday party but that’s another story) True love may be hard to find but true friendship is rare and he just so happened to be lucky enough to have found his soulmate through friendship. 

 **The8:** Love sparks interest. You were never interested in anything around you. For you, your world was pure black and white. Every day was the same routine over and over again. Even now when you want to change your life, you’re scared of change. That was until you met Minghao during summer. When you saw him, you realized that the cherry blossoms were pink and that the sky was blue and not black. That boy glowed so much so when he inched closer you naturally closed your eyes to protect them. Nope, that wasn’t something Minghao wanted you to be trapped him. It took a while but Minghao showed you the world and he showed you that life was filled with so many things that can spark your interest enough to drag you out of your monochrome world.  Your canvas right is now full of color. Though your eyes might hurt a little from the brightness you would eventually adjust. You’re just glad that Minghao showed you the different hues of a rainbow. Now the real question is, does he know that he’s the one that made you start seeing all these colors? 

 **Seungkwan:** It’s funny. You and Seungkwan were always laughing at every little thing. No matter how lame your jokes were he always laughed because it was you who were telling them. You and him knew better than to take life a little too serious. Why waste a whole day frowning when you could be smiling? And on top of that, why waste that day when he could be next to the person he loves the most while laughing. Believe it or not, Seungkwan used to have those days. There were times when he wouldn’t smile at all or times when he would just crumble down and start crying himself to sleep. You changed him though. You showed him that no matter how sad he was or will be, there would always be a day where he can just laugh and laugh. People say that someone cannot heal you but that wasn’t true for him. You healed him and with the best medicine you could give: love with a side of laughter. 

 **Vernon:** Love is full of understanding. Vernon has always been by your side even in your worst of times. He didn’t care when you pushed him away while crying. He never left your side because he never wanted to see you alone ever again. Why? Because he understands the feeling. Vernon was so patient when it came to you that it didn’t matter how long it would take him to finally calm you down… he just wanted to let you know that when your world starts crumbling down he would be there to kiss you and tell you it’s okay. He just hopes you would understand him too when he starts to break down and you did. 

 **Dino:** Because love is innocent. Sometimes you would show each other your love simply by lacing your fingers together. You both are teenagers so you wouldn’t know much about how romance works, so right now the feel the feels of his palms is enough for you to comprehend his love towards you. And to put it simply, you like this. You liked that neither of you were discontent with what you both have now. Neither of you were rushing to the kisses and long hugs, even the arguments. The feeling of his fingers tied with yours is enough for now. You know for a fact that he’s happy with this too.


	5. — (Meanie + Woozi)

**_1\. I am not in love with you._ **

**Wonwoo:**  Another one night stand for Wonwoo. Your words repeat over and over his head. You told him that things weren’t the same and you just didn’t want to be in a relationship with him anymore. You’re not the only one to blame, though. Wonwoo felt the same way as you did so why did it hurt so much? He quietly gets out of the stranger’s bed and starts putting on his clothes and acts like it never happened when he leaves the unfamiliar apartment building. But no matter what he does to get you out of his head he always somehow manages to think about you once again. He starts thinking about how the night you left him, you suddenly getting out of bed and telling him you didn’t love him anymore. He realizes it hurts because you left your warm spot next to him and it was you who let that spot grow cold. Wonwoo knows now though, he only _thought_ he felt the same way as you did. His reckless behavior proved how lost he was without you. The new pair of lips that are pressed against his makes him forget about it all though so why does it matter? Why is he pulling away from the lips that are making him feel something?   _“You don’t want to do this anymore?”_ The boy with small, but beautiful brown eyes asks him. One question makes him realize what he’s doing to himself and to his body.  _“I’m not in love with you.”_ It seems like Wonwoo learned how to not love from you. But don’t even think for a second that it no longer hurts for him. 

**_2\. I am in love with the idea of you._ **

**Mingyu:** You met him because he was a new barista in your local coffee shop. You assumed he was new because you have never seen him before and he looked around your age. As time went by, you of course haven’t noticed that Mingyu developed feelings for the someone named Y/N. At first your name that was written sloppily on your cup turned into carefully written letters and it wasn’t until the heart that was written next to your name what really caught your attention. So you stayed after work hours and approached him. From then on your relationship with Mingyu started off so well. Coffee dates, him sampling new flavors to you, and sometimes Mingyu putting more whipcream then the shop allowed. You see, Mingyu to you was like a warm coffee cup. But no matter how long you hold onto your warm cup, it would eventually grow cold. Unfortunately, your feelings cooled down like the coffee cup Mingyu handed you.  _“You're late…are you okay?”_ you took a sip of it anyways and looked at him.  _“I only liked your coffee, not you. Sorry.”_ From then on Mingyu’s coffee didn’t taste quite the same. 

**_3\. And frankly, that is the worst way to love someone._ **

**Woozi:**  All Jihoon wanted was to make you happy, that’s all he wanted. So when you asked him to stop making music and to focus more on your relationship; that’s what he did. Life was good then, that is what he sincerely thought. Both you and him were focusing on school and you supported him in whatever he was doing as long as it wasn’t music. Looking back it now, Jihoon noticed what hurt him the most was that you didn’t have the same mindset as he did. He realized that when he saw you kissing and smiling with someone that wasn’t him. You’re a liar. After breaking up with you, Jihoon’s skills grew rapidly and his singing got better. You opened this side to him. All the lyrics and notes flowed so naturally that it amused him how fast everything he held inside escaped. It’s been five years since he debuted so it takes him by surprise  when he hears your voice on the other line of the phone.  _“Jihoon, congratulations.”_ Your voice sounded so sad that day.  _“Thank you. Is that all? I’m busy right now.”_  the short silence makes him realize that he really wasn’t all that busy. _“… I’m sorry.”_ For some reason he is really happy hearing those words from you. So what does he do after that? Jihoon forgives you. He forgives you because you are the one who got him this far. 


	6. Just Because (6/13)

**S.Coups:** Just because he misses you means you miss him too. Things were complicated between you two. He loved you, you loved him, he loved her. It comes to no surprise where it is Seungcheol that gets the short end of the stick. What can he do about it though? He’s loved you way before you loved anyone else, way before he or you knew what love meant. It’s just not fair but like mentioned before, he just happened to get the short end of the stick. But that doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t stop caring for you, comforting you, and he most definitely doesn’t stop giving you a shoulder to cry on because he made you cry again. _I miss you._ It’s a different type of miss, though. One most people don’t understand. You were here but at the same time you weren’t. Or maybe it was just him stuck in the past like he’s been all this time. Seungcheol takes out the ticket he’s stuffed in his jacket’s pocket and takes one long look at it. Looking at it makes him once again think about how much he misses you. But this time’s different… he’s going to wait for the day you miss him too. 

 **Joshua:** Just because he’s here doesn’t mean he’s _really_ here. He’s been out of it lately. He doesn’t talk to you let alone look you into the eyes and you know the reason for it all.  _“Are you okay?”_ you quietly ask him while sitting outside of the church. What a stupid question to ask. He did just say his final goodbye to someone he loved but he doesn’t answer as expected. You stay outside there with him taking in the coldness of autumn hoping he’ll heal as time passes. You know things will never be the same.  _‘I’m leaving to Korea.”_ the words are sudden so it’s a little hard to take in but that doesn’t stop you from grabbing a hold of Joshua; you can’t like him slip away like this. You can’t help it but you start letting your tears fall.  _“Can’t I help you,”_ you bury face in his chest,  _“can’t you let me in,”_ your fist suddenly starts pounding his chest but their too weak to break his walls. _”Can’t you see that I’m here for you regardless of your situation?!”_ His tears are falling just as hard as yours by now. Joshua takes a hold of your balled fist and looks you into your eyes for the first time in forever. _“You can’t.”_ And he leaves. He’s left you and you’re not sure if he’ll ever be back. 

 **DK:** Just because you hurt him it doesn’t mean he won’t ever give you a second chance. You relationship with Seokmin was one person where one deserved better and that one person definitely was not you; not after what you did. What exactly did you do? You left him in the times he needed you most. Seokmin dream was to always be a famous singer but for some reason you couldn’t accept it. Looking back at it now you believe it’s because him wanting to be a singer meant that he would have to leave and go train everyday after school. Don’t get it wrong, though. Seokmin is not the type to hold back in his dreams even if it mean losing people along the way. What hurt the most was that it was y _ou_ that denied supporting him in doing what he loves most. It hurt because he thought that out of all people you would be behind him 100%. However, you didn’t have to leave him for it. Days passed where all he wanted to do was to give up and there was also days where he felt like he just wasn’t cut out to be a singer. In those times what could have helped him the most was the sound of your voice but even then you wouldn’t give him that. So seeing you in a mess at your local convenience store was surprising.  _“I’m so sorry I’m so selfish.”_ Your tears wet the shirt he wore for practice today, not that it really matter. He smiles and wipes away your tears like he always did.  _“It’s okay.”_ You still don’t believe you deserve a second chance but Seokmin thinks otherwise. 

 **Mingyu:** Just because he broke your heart doesn’t mean you won’t ever love again. Teenagers in love can be a stupid idea. At least it was when you experienced it. Your sudden breakup with Mingyu had your heart all over the place. Do you love him or do you hate him? A question you thought you would never ask. It comes to no surprise when weeks have passed and you’re still crying over your first love. As hard as it is you would eventually grow over it. Surely you’ll miss the way his lips felt against yours or the butterflies you felt in your stomach when you were with him. Even right now when your crying  feels like it would last a lifetime with your mom by your side telling you over and over again that this is not the last time you’re going to hurt again. It only hurts more because you already know this won’t be the last. You know it’ll end the same for the both of you. You would both learn to love again.

 **Seungkwan:** Just because you’re lonely doesn’t mean you are alone. You always had a nasty habit of pushing away people who tried to enter your life. But that didn’t stop Seungkwan from trying. You were his childhood friend. You helped him through so much, from him getting bullied by neighborhood kids to you supporting his dream to be a singer. So his only thought was to take care of you like you did with him. However, when you noticed his efforts your first instinct was to block him out. You never answered his questions and you always told him you were fine when he asked if you needed his help with anything.  _“Please just leave me alone!!”_ you reached your limit. Seungkwan looks at you with a sad face. _“Do you really want me to leave?”_ you noticed he reached his limit too.  _“Please…”_ your words came out sounding like a plea for help you hated it. Without hesitation he gets up and walks out of your room. The loneliness hits you again and you finally realize that after all this time all he wanted to do was help you. But when you realize it’s too late. You managed to pushed Seungkwan away no matter how hard he tried to help. After all, a person can only take so much. Or maybe not… you hear a soft knock on your bedroom door.  _“I brought coffee too warm you up.”_

 **Dino:** Just because you love him doesn’t mean you can be with him. It all started when he returned to ring you gave him for his 19th birthday.  _“It’s over, find someone else to love.”_ The only thing you understood that day was that he was telling you to leave, to find someone else. How can he try to end something that has been going on for long? What you didn’t understand was how he already found someone new. But not’s the start, what bothered you most is that you can tell it wasn’t real. He didn’t smile as brightly as he did when he was with you nor did his laugh sound like it was sincere. You would know this better than anyone else since you’ve both known each other since childhood. Everything came all at once. Chan’s mom calling telling you that Chan has collapsed and that he was currently in the hospital. This can’t be happening. You burst into the room he was in and noticed how much he’s changed. His body so thin he looked like he could break, his skin tone matching the bed sheets on top of him. _“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to hurt in the end.”_ You looked at him with tears slowly threatening to fall out any second. _“Even if it hurts I’m going to stay with you until the very end.”_ He wipes away your tears that you didn’t even noticed falling.  _“If you hurt because of me I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”_ That doesn’t matter to you though. If Chan’s hurting than so are you. Your hand grips his and you look at him. But some things can’t stay work out regardless of how much you pray. You can love someone so much but that doesn’t mean you can stay together. You learned this because Chan is no longer by your side since the night you two made a promise.


	7. Hide

**Jeonghan:**  Since Jeonghan was a fairy, it’s only natural that he hides from the world. But one thing he cannot hide from is his love from the boy in the woods. Jeonghan sat on top of of a tree and dozed off to the sound of the boy’s singing. He’s not sure when it started or how the boy managed to find the magical woods. But the only thing that mattered was that he was there, singing and carefully strumming an instrument he’s never seen before.  _“If only you knew the colors of the wood’s… all the magical lights and creatures… the fairies.”_ Fairies? Could it be that the boy with the guitar knew about him? Impossible. Jeonghan was proven wrong when he saw the boy once again, this time with a girl he’s never seen before. He took out a guitar and started singing the song he wrote the other day. Jeonghan watched in awe as he witness the moment of first love. So he flew. He flew so high and sprinkled the sky above the lovers with glitter and left the scene hearing the voices laugh in glee. There’s not much he can do. After all, he’s no cupid. Jeonghan is merely a fairy.  

 **Jun:**  Junhui doesn’t deserve to see the world through someone else’s eyes. Even he, the son of Medusa, deserves to know what the world looked like through the eyes everyone claimed were evil. But that wasn’t true. That wasn’t true to Jun, Medusa, and Minghao.  _“So are you going to stay here forever?”_ Minghao asked poking the lake they were sitting by.  _“Yeah. Unless I have to leave like I did last time.”_ Jun said as he watched the water smooth out, reflecting the image of the two individuals on the water. Jun smiled at Minghao when they made eye contact through the water. This was after all the only way they could look at each other without Minghao turning into stone. The only obstacle between the two was mortality. Unlike Minghao, Jun never aged. As Minghao grew older the boy eventually stopped visiting Jun as often as he did. It’s already been 1,000 years since Minghao last visited him and Jun knows for sure that old age came and took him away like it was supposed to. Regardless, he still sat near the lake where they always sat and stared at it’s reflection, Minghao was still there reflected in the water. So now he has to live on in a world without Minghao, Jun’s back to square where he hid from everyone. But that doesn’t really matter to him. Knowing that there was someone who accepted him for who he is was enough to find strength in this world filled with judging eyes.   

 **Wonwoo:**   Wonwoo watched his younger sibling’s innocent blood drip and knowing that he was next. As much as it hurt he must listen to his parents words to live as long as he can. When the FBI members left the house Wonwoo was currently staying in, he made another run from it. As he ran he remember how long he and his family have been running. Though he was 19 years old he still never understood what was there to run from. Another memory flashes in his head.  _“Listen, Wonwoo. You are special. That is why you must run.”_  But he doesn’t know how much longer he can run. His anger started releasing and Wonwoo watched as the streets he was running illuminate from the light on his body. He’s screwed because he hears the familiar sirens behind him. But he ran and he continued to run. Until he reached the place he once felted the most safe in. Might as well go with a bang right? Wonwoo charged up his body one last time before the FBI finds him. And as soon as they enter the classroom he was hiding in he explodes. They took his world, now he’s going to take everyone’s.  

 **DK:**  You can find Seokmin hidden in the flowers. No one notices the florist who provides all the beautiful roses for their lovers and friends. But you did. You noticed Seokmin when he thought no one knew about him. You knew how he always carefully took care of the flowers growing in the shops, you noticed how gently he handed everyone their bouquet, you even noticed that he knew ever single meaning behind each flower in his shop. You walked into his shop and gave the best smile you could give to him.  _“I would like a bouquet of gardenias, please.”_ He smiled at you, like he did with all other customers.  _“Sure thing!”_ He carefully cut gardenias from his garden and carefully wrapped them for you.  _“Thank you, Seokmin-ssi.”_ You quietly said and with courage as you looked to his eyes. They were filled with surprise.  _“You’re welcome Y/N-ssi. Enjoy your flowers!”_ He said as he smiled brightly. Little did he know that these flowers were for him, that someone in this town wanted to give him flowers for a change. You walked back home happily but you noticed something on your door steps, a bouquet. _“Daisies: they are the symbol of new beginnings. -Seokmin”_ The best people are always hard to find but you did a pretty good job in spotting Seokmin among the weeds. 

 ***The8:**  Minghao always hid from the world. It’s not like he did it on purpose, it’s just that he couldn’t be seen. So why did he hide from the world who could not see him? Because there comes a time where you want to hide even when you can’t be seen. Wen Junhui, that was his name. Minghao didn’t mean to meet the boy but he just happened to see him playing by himself in the playground. 6 year old Junhui turned 12, then 18, then 19. During all those years Minghao followed the boy and protected him from all dangers that came across his path. But we all make mistakes and Minghao’s mistake was grave. Minghao shock the boy that laid on the street ground, people already gathering around the boy’s dead body. Minghao sobs echoed the place but they weren’t heard by anyone, that’s what he thought. He feels a hand reach out and wipe his tears away. The hand that reached out to him belong to the boy who is supposed to be dead. _“So that’s what you look like… thank you for taking care of me all this time. Let me take care of you too from now on.”_  Minghao has been found. 

 **Vernon:** Hansol hid his body from the world, literally. No one has ever seen him without pants and a long sleeve shirt. Even during school, he would wear his winter uniform all year round. But people didn’t really mind since it was Hansol after all. The straight A student, the star player in basketball, the boy everyone liked. It wasn’t until you came along and questioned him why he always wore long sleeves, but as expected he brushed you off. That was until  you saw him in Busan over the weekend… wearing a short sleeve shirt. You had to check twice to see if what you were seeing was right. Art covered one of his arms completely.  _“Wow Hansol! So that’s what you were hiding!”_ You yelled and slapped his back playfully.  _“Y/N?!!!”_ Once he realized it was you he made a sad attempt to cover his arm but you already saw it.  _“Please don’t tell anyone.”_ He suddenly asks while you ate the the ice cream he bought you. You gave him a questioning look. _“No one will accept me if they found out about my tattoos.”_ He quietly spoke.  _“Hmmm even if that’s true, I’ll always accept you!”_ You said giving him your best smile. All Hansol was acceptance and he found it through you. 


	8. Seek

**S.Coups:**   Seungcheol sought revenge to anyone who tried to harm those precious to him. Everyone who knew him knows that he is a strong, tactful, careful leader. However, even the leaders who guide so well will have moments where they completely lose. Seungcheol looked around his territory taking in the view of the dead bodies of his precious family. His heart breaking into millions of pieces… he couldn’t help them. His enemies took away the people who he loved the most now he is left with completely nothing. His pride started to waver and everyone did their best to tear down the has been leader. But even in times of despair, he stood up.  _“You guys ready to kick some ass?”_  All the new members of Seventeen nodded. Seungcheol looked at Woozi and he gave him a look of reassurance. You know what they say about alphas. Alphas will ALWAYS return leading the pack.

 **Joshua:**  Being alive is not the same as living. Jisoo is what they call a “wanderer”. He fit everywhere but at the same time he belonged no where. Was he brave? Sure but not  _that_ brave. He was kind and smart but not enough to actually fit into those categories. Truth be told, it was hard to find a place to belong. 20 years of his life has already gone by and he’s making nothing of it. It was the same as being dead. Jisoo watched as fellow people from childhood lived knowing where they belong and what they lived for. He can’t take it anymore, he’s bitter. Without thinking he threw the rock he was tossing at a random person who was passing by. Shit.  _“OW! What was that for?!”_  A female voice called out. Jisoo immediately tried to hide in the branches of the tree he was on top of. Just as he was checking to see if the woman who he had hit left a rock smashed into his forehead causing him to fall out of the tree.  _“Aish!”_  He growled as he the pain of his back started spreading over his body.  _“The least you could do is…”_  Her voice cut off when she took a look at his eyes,  _“You’re the same as me.”_ She pulled him up from the ground and dusted him off.  _“Come with me.”_ Maybe it was the look of loneliness that quickly convinced him to go with her. He felt it in his chest, this was the start of a new adventure. It was hard to find but Jisoo finally found a place where he can be himself and actually live his life to the fullest.  

 **Hoshi:** Soonyoung watched as his world of color slowly started fading into black and white once again.  _“No… please… not again.”_  Soonyoung stumbled on the streets reaching out for something he can’t touch, tears filling his eyes. The color in his vision started fading faster and faster as seconds passed and he helplessly watched his world was black and white again. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball and began crying his eyes out once again. Everyone watched him and passed by as if it was nothing new. You see, in the world Soonyoung lives you know if your soulmate is alive by the colors you see. If you lose the colors in your vision it means one out of two things: 1. It wasn’t meant to be or 2. Their existence in this world is no more. So why did he care so much about someone he hasn’t even met yet? Because it hurts to know that you missed another chance in happiness. But even so, Soonyoung quickly regained his balance in his life. Then he saw her. It was strange because he’s never experienced this before. He watched the young female passed by the streets with color surrounding her body, the rest black and white. No way is he going to miss this chance. Soonyoung reached out and patted the female’s shoulder. She turned around and once they made eye contact the world was no longer monochrome. _“I found you.”_  

 **Woozi:** Being a weapon at DWMA was not an easy task, especially when your soul simply does not go well with any meister. So Jihoon did what everyone else deemed impossible. He became a meister to his own body. It was a hard task but he’s come a far way, he did only need to eat 4 more souls. That’s what he thought, at least. Jihoon found himself on the cold ground, defeated in front of the witch he was battling. What was he thinking going into a battle field alone? He overestimated himself. Jihoon closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. Warmth quickly envelopes his body when he feels another soul coming towards his direction. What is this? He’s never felt this before.  _“Quickly transform!”_ Seungcheol from his class yelled. And Jihoon did. He let someone other than himself yield his power and it felt so right. What they say is true… a sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body. Seungcheol became his body and mind. 

 **Mingyu:** Someone to love. Yes it’s cliche but Mingyu doesn’t mind being a person who conforms. He doesn’t want a romance like movies or books, in fact that is something that he wants the least. He wants someone to hold hands with, to kiss in the most random moments, someone to go drink coffee with. Another blind date, another disappointment. Mingyu sighed as he watched the female he was talking to moments ago angrily walk off. Oh well, there’s no point in dwelling in something that cannot be helped. Mingyu walked back into the coffee shop and sat down where he was siting and sipped on the coffee he had ordered. A figure sat down in front of the table of Mingyu and pulled out a book. For some reason the way the boy pulled his sleeves all the way to cover his hands made his heart beat faster. Mingyu observed the boy and watched him read his book. Just as he set down his book, he knocked over the coffee he was drinking, soaking his book. This was his chance.  _“Are you okay?”_ Mingyu asked as he handed the boy napkins to wipe himself.  _“I’m fine but my book isn’t.”_ the boy cutely sulked.  _“I know a book store around here who sells book copies cheap… would you like me to show you?”_ His eyes immediately light up. _“Really? I’m Wonwoo by the way.”_

 **Seungkwan:** Growing up in Jeju Island was wonderful for 6 year old Seungkwan.  _“Wan’t to go on an adventure, Seungkwan-ah?”_ His mom asks and the baby boy quickly nods his head in agreement. His mother smiled and pulled out a bottle with a paper in it and handed it to him. Seungkwan eyes widened as he pulled open the paper and realizes it was a treasure map. “ _Go to all the places marked on this map and you’ll find a hint to get closer to the treasure!”_ For the next few days all baby Seungkwan did was go to all marked places and looked desperately for his mother’s hints. Of course he was successful, already close to finding the grand treasure his mother had planned to himself.  _“I found it!”_ Seungkwan yelped in happiness. He carefully opened the treasure chest lid and took a peek inside. Baby Seungkwan’s eyes started to water. Was his mother really going to give him this? Seungkwan walked home that day extra carefully and held the dear treasure chest close to his heart.  _“Thank you, mom.”_ Seungkwan said as he hugged his mom. What was it that he found? That a secret Seungkwan wants to keep. 

 **Dino:** What Chan was looking for was something that can not easily be found. So what is this thing that he is looking for? Connections. What he was looking for was definitely not something simple. Chan’s tired of feeling so disconnected to the world, after all everyone had something. Chan had nothing from the very beginning. There has been times where Chan has seen people around him lose everything but he cannot fathom how they feel since he’s never had anything. He cannot decide what’s worse, to have everything and lose it or to have nothing to begin with.  _“Looking for something? Write it down here and I’ll show everyone in Seoul what you’re looking for!”_ A girl yelled in the streets. Chan goes up to her and quickly writes something down in the notebook and hands it back to the girl. He hasn’t been seen since then. A stranger flips through the book of things that people were looking for. Everything ranged from cells phones to even people. What stood out the most to them was the handwriting of another stranger with one simple word: _Connections._


	9. A Few Years Later

**Jeonghan:** It’s been a year since Jeonghan broke up with you. And now hurt more than it did back then. He still passes by your favorite cafe and unconsciously dials your number when he’s sad. Jeonghan knows that he has no right to be acting this way; _he_ broke up with _you_. You? You know you moved on. Why? Because it didn’t hurt when you saw him on the streets, especially now that you had someone new by your side. When he sees you, he regrets leaving you and he regrets holding onto the memory of you. Jeonghan realizes that he has to move on with the days… it has been a year.

 **Joshua:** A few years later and Joshua still writes songs about you. Songs about how he fell for you like a cherry blossom, how it feels to see your eyes in every constellation, how the sea isn’t as deep as his love for you. And you of course felt the same way. You loved Joshua with all you could and though you couldn’t express your feelings like him, your actions were enough. It’s clear that your feelings won’t change like the four seasons in the year. 

 **Woozi:** One year after Jihoon’s death and the sky still looks different to you. It’s not the bright blue that you woke up to the news of his death but rather a sky filled with dark grey clouds. You hate it. How is it possible that on the saddest day of your life the sky was the most beautiful blue you have ever seen but a year later, that same sky shows how you felt back then. But you still get up from your bed and do your morning routine… after all, no matter how sad you are, nature is not a fault for those emotions. It just shows that life will move on with, or without him. 

 **DK:** He was the warm winter sun. Being around Seokmin meant the feeling of warmth. As the years passed, the closer you got to him, the warmer you were. He brought you more than warmth, though. He was your happiness. Each day you spent with him was a day well spent. Even after years have past you still felt the same way about him. He is the sun. The sun that makes flowers bloom, the sun that seemed brighter on the passengers seat, the sun that gives you warmth on winter days. He was _your_ sun. 

 **Seungkwan:** You were his burst of colors. Not the bright colors that you see on spring days but rather the warm colors of autumn. You were wearing a red scarf that matched the leaves on the trees while reading your favorite book in your favorite cafe. Seungkwan sat across from you and enjoyed the silence between him and his best friend. He wasn’t the quiet type but the silence between you two was comforting. Seungkwan no longer wants to wait another year to let you know how he feels. It was his chance when you put down your book and smiled at him. After all, Seungkwan doesn’t want his love to fade like the color on leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named after Block B's song A Few Years Later. Follow me on tumblr? 17brightstars


	10. Summer

**Jun:** Summer with Junhui were the rainy days. These days were considered the worst for everyone but it was actually your favorite. The autumn feeling that you missed, breaks from the hot weather, and of course, snuggling up to him on your couch despite it being hot a couple hours ago. It didn’t both you guys, though. Because you and Junhui did the thing all couples failed to do: dance in the rain. 

 **Hoshi:** Your first heartbreak happened during summer. Soonyoung cradled you in his arms while you wept your heart out. His words of comfort echoed through the room but you couldn’t believe any of it. All you could think of was the pain in your heart that somehow turned physical. At the very least, the feel of Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around you made your summer time sadness a little more bearable. 

 **The8:** Ice cream. That’s the first thing Minghao thought of when he heard the word “summer”. Ice cream of all flavors and colors– just like the colors in your hair. Your love with Minghao began the summer you dyed your hair. The fact that Minghao noticed you after the change of color in your hair despite being in was strange. But it didn’t bother you because you only noticed him when he too, had a rainbow on his head. The looks grown adults gave your while goofing around didn’t both you guys either. That’s because you both finally found a rainbow in this monochrome world.

 **Dino:** Filled with adventures. That’s what you tell your peers and teachers  how your summer went. It was yours and Chan’s last high school summer and you both didn’t want to waste a moment. Everything was an adventure for you guys. Driving to the city for the first time, taking pictures of the most random things, and of course eating junk food at 2AM while talking about life. Without a doubt, this was the best summer. 


	11. Pieces of You

**S.Coups:** Pieces of you were what completed him. Before Seungcheol met you he was a puzzle with missing pieces. And he didn’t mind being incomplete. Until he knew what it meant to feel empty. Whenever he didn’t see you or when you didn’t call, it was lonely. And the moments he felt most vulnerable was when he realized that you weren’t his. But Seungcheol no longer wanted to live his life uncompleted. You were the pieces that completed him. 

 **Wonwoo:** “I’ll give you what you give me.” That was Wonwoo’s mindset when he started dating you. But he couldn’t stay true to his words. You were a person that he wanted to give his everything to and of course, his foolish heart didn’t mind being left empty. However, Wonwoo’s heart was wrong. You took all the pieces he gave you and in return gave him some of yours too. 

 **Mingyu:** He took back the pieces he gave to you. Every single one of them. Not only did you break his heart but you wanted to take all that he gave you along. It hurt him to take back what he gave you so willing but it hurt more to be incomplete. Luckily for him he wasn’t the type to hold onto someone who gave up. It does less damage to let go after all. 

 **Vernon:** Memories of you. Every single aspect in his life had you in it. It’s as if you purposely left those pieces everywhere on purpose. But he didn’t realize that you felt the same way, worse even. Regardless, it may both of you smile. Even if you both felt pain in your chest for loving too much, it was worth it. And it comforted you. To see pieces of each other wherever you looked. 


	12. Thirteen Ways to Say I Love You

**S.Coups:**  Take care of him. Seungcheol was so used to taking care of others he forgot what it felt like to be taken care of. Of course, that’s when you came along. You were there for him in the times when he needed someone the most. You listened to him, gave him advice, and held him in your arms when he felt that the world was crashing down on him. It was hard for him to get used to someone taking care of him but it was something he needed.  Seungcheol no longer cared about the sky falling on him… he knew that you would be right beside him because you loved him.

 **Jeonghan:** Take naps with him. The moments Jeonghan enjoyed the most was when he pulled you closer to him in his sleep. Even though you weren’t really a nap person, he appreciated that you were willing to wait for him to fall asleep at three in the afternoon. And sometimes, you would fall asleep too. It’s because you felt so calm around Jeonghan—enough for you to let down your guard…. because you were in love with him.

 **Joshua:** Listen to him playing guitar. It didn’t matter when or where you were, Jisoo wanted to play the guitar for you. Even if you stopped doing something important like doing your homework he enjoyed that you dropped everything just for him. You softly hummed along with the song he was playing, closing your eyes and falling asleep to the tune, even when you were listening but not 100% was the reason why he played.  He liked being the background music of your life—because he loves you.

 **Jun:** Dream with him. Junhui was the observant type and he couldn’t help but notice how you looked at the clouds as if they were painting the dreams of your future. He fell in love with you so quickly that he no longer had a reason to look up the sky. After all, you were the one doing all the dreaming. He didn’t mind, though. He was so in love with you that he no longer had a reason to be stuck in his dreams when reality was better. Junhui was wondering… when is reality going to be better for you, too?

 **Hoshi:** Dance with him. No matter how much you told Soonyoung that you sucked at dancing, he encouraged you even more. And no, we’re not talking about a full-out planned choreography; we’re talking about dancing in your pj’s at 2AM. He loved seeing you wildly flair your arms through the air or swing your hips in the weirdest way possible. Soonyoung liked seeing you just be you. And he also enjoyed the fact that you were comfortable enough to dance in front of his as if he wasn’t watching. The crazy things love makes you do…

 **Wonwoo:** Read books with him. As strange as it sounds it’s just the way things were between you guys.  Every time you and Wonwoo had dates, books were involved.  Sitting across from Wonwoo in your matching beanies and scarves in a café was just another daily routine at this point. As time passed and the more books he read together with you, Wonwoo realize that there was something that he loved more than reading: you. You were another universe on your own. The story between you and him was something that he would reread over and over again—because he loved you.  

 **Woozi:** Pour coffee for him. It was a simple gesture but Jihoon couldn’t help but feel more loved when you poured him a cup. He was so busy with his schedule that it was hard for him to make the coffee that he enjoyed. But that’s why you are there to help him. When he was at home, you boiled the water for the instant coffee he liked and when you visited Jihoon at work, you would stop by a coffee shop and get him an Americano. It may seem like a task that would eventually become a burden but that wasn’t the case for you. You did it because you loved him.

 **DK:** Laugh at his jokes. Even the sunshine gets self conscious about what kind of joke to say next. No, really, there were times Seokmin was insecure about his “happy virus” title. However, you were the one that washed away all those insecurities. No matter how lame his jokes were, you always laughed at them.  And though he was shy to admit it, your laugh was the reason he fell in love with you— he fell even harder because he was the reason why you were laughing.  

 **Mingyu:** Eat with him. Every date you guys had together were walking around the streets of Seoul to taste different food. Eating were the moments when you and Mingyu bonded the most. Yes, eating was something that brought you both to love each other more. It was natural for you and Mingyu to be there to encourage each other to eat that strange course of food. It’s just what love does to you: when even missing a meal together was way too lonely for both sides.

 **The8:** Talk to him. Minghao was always a little bit more on the quiet side but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed it. He just never had anyone to talk to. That change when he met you. Since you were more on the chatty side, he had no choice but to speak. And he loved it. He loved you, he loved listening you chatter away about your day but he also liked the fact that you also asked him to talk about his days. No matter how much he looks at it, he notices that you guys formed an immediate connection.

 **Seungkwan:** Sing to him. Seungkwan was so used to singing for everyone that he never knew the magic of having someone else sing for him. Your soft voice was all it took to calm him down. It was your voice that let him forget all his troubles even though it was just for a moment. Every single time a musical note left your mouth he couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love with you. Even if your voice cracked because of how soft you were singing him to sleep. It was hard to find a voice like yours. It was a voice that was just for him, it was a voice that he grew to love.

 **Vernon:** Actually say I love you. Hansol can be dense when it comes to romantic feelings so it didn’t hurt to say your words instead of demonstrating them. He couldn’t help but get red in the face when you randomly blurted out those three words. In the streets, in the practice room, even on the couch when you guys were watching Disney movies. He has been meaning to say, no _scream,_ something to you. “I LOVE YOU MORE!”

 **Dino:** Notice the little things about him. Chan was always in his own little world and sometimes it took you to pull him down from having his heads in the clouds. Of course, that didn’t mean constantly interrupting his daydreaming. It meant you telling him how much you loved seeing him put on a slight smile when he thought about something funny and how the sparkle in his eyes when he’s dancing makes you want to dance too. He was so used to being ignored by everyone but for once in his life he felt noticed—he felt loved.


End file.
